Discussion:Dreams Come True/@comment-8915167-20150321192408
Je sais pas par où commencer. Cet épisode m'a démoli. Je suis plus qu'un tas de larmes. C'était le tout dernier. Je réalise pas. Je veux pas. Mais c'était magnifique. Commençons par le présent. Donc. Les ND ont gagnés les Nationales. Je pensais pas qu'on verrait ça puisqu'on a pas vu les régionales mais c'est cool de voir qu'ils ont fini par gagner ! 8D Et grâce à leur victoire; WMHS est devenu un lycée d'art. Ca c'est génial. Depuis le temps qu'ils se battent pour ça, c'est mérité. On va commencer par Will. Principal Will. Alors ça je ne l'avais pas vu venir du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Mais je pense que c'est bien qu'il soit aux rennes du lycée. J'ai adoré la scène avec Emma à l'appart. Leurs scènes sont toujours adorables. Et puis la scène bébé Danny. Awww. So cute. *-* Future!Will. Et ouais. Ils se retrouvent avec 3 gosses au final. ou 4. Comme ça courait partout, j'ai pas eu le temps de voir. Ils sont tous roux. Du coup j'ai pensé aux triplés diabolique de la soeur de Terri. XD Y'a pas eu l'air d'avoir tant de changements que ça dans sa vie, ce qui est une bonne chose je pense. Il a une vie stable et sereine et c'est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Ensuite Mercedes. Elle va faire une tournée avec Beyoncé, ça c'est cool ! Je pense que ça cool bien. C'est pas donné à tout le monde tout ça, I'm proud. Puis elle a des projets comme son album. Tout ça c'est très bien. Et son discours dans l'auditorium m'a brisé le coeur. Argh. Je voulais la clouer au sol pour qu'elle ne parte pas. Future!Mercedes. Magnifique. Elle a l'air d'avoir une vie géniale et tranquille. Et c'est tant mieux, je me fais pas de soucis pour elle. Sam. Ah mon amour. Il reprend le Glee Club. Je dois dire que je m'y attendais pas, mais finalement, c'est un bon choix. Il voulait rester à Lima car il se sent mieux là-bas donc logique. Il fera un bon prof. Il est super avec les gosses. Même si le new Glee Club m'a l'air un peu chelou, je sais pas pourquoi. XD Puis la première leçon qu'il donne : country. Il en mourait d'envie, j'en suis sûr. XD Future!Sam. Pas beaucoup d'info. Donc dans ma tête il est heureux avec le Glee Club, il est le sex friend de Blaine, voilà. Tina/Artie. Alors là. Ils se sont remis ensemble. J'ai toujours pensé que Tina finirait avec Mike et Artie avec Kitty. XD Mon ça a l'air de rouler (excuse mon jeu de mot Artie) dans leurs vies et tant mieux. JE LES VEUX TOUS HAPPY BORDEL. Klaine. Booooooooooooon. Ils ont remerciés Sue, je pense que c'était la moindre des choses. La pauvre, elle a pas forcé pour rien. XD La scène devant le casier de Kurt était mignonne. Par contre ça m'a pris un moment pour savoir si Blaine pleurer ou se marrer. Au final c'était les deux. ;_; Future!Klaine. Ils s'habillent toujours mal, même cinq ans après, la coiffure de Kurt est horrible. Blaine a abandonné le gel. AMEN. Ca lui aura pris du temps, mais il l'a fait. Du coup je sais plus si on en sait plus sur leur métier. Je sais plus. Mais je pense qu'ils s'en sortent bien. Tant qu'ils seront ensemble, ça se passera bien. Vous voyez, je sais être gentil avec Klaine. 8D Sue. Vice Présidente des Etats Unis. Alors ça, je l'avais pas vu venir, mais du tout. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Bordel, mais comment ? J'ai eu un bug à ce moment là, j'étais "nan ? Mais ? Comment ? Quoi ? Bordel ? WHAT ?" Bah bravo Sue ! Là t'as gérée. XD Sa scène avec Becky était vraiment adorable. ♥ Et pour finir, Rachel. Mon petit bébé est enceinte. ENCEINTE. Mère porteuse de Klaine, ça c'est nul. Je refuse. JE VEUX PAS. Gardes le ce gosse. Bref. Elle est mariée à Jesse bordel fkajzbfkhrhgeiurhi("y(gt. C'EST COOL. Elle a l'air très heureuse avec lui. La scène des Tonys. Elle a gagné ! I'M PROUD. Son discours était très beau, j'ai pleuré comme pas possible. MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIS. Elle n'a même pas remerciée Finn. J'étais déçu. Mais tant pis. Au moins, elle a réussie sa vie. Et ça me va. Petite mention à la scène Blam. OTP OTP OTP OTP. Ils peuvent pas se passer l'un de l'autre. Par contre j'ai la rage qu'on en sache pas plus sur le futur de Quinn, Puck, Mike, Santana, Brittany, Terri, Beiste, Lauren, Ryder, Kitty etc... Je m'attendais à quelques infos. Mais rien. Donc je pense qu'on va laisser notre imagination faire le boulot. Ryder est en couple avec Jake. Kitty est avec Marley (qui d'ailleurs n'était pas là ;__;). Quinn est juge pour enfants et Puck en a fini avec l'armée et maintenant il s'occupe des enfants qu'il a eu avec Quinn en cherchant un boulout qui lui plaît. Brittany est prof de danse. Santana est femme d'affaire, mais elle donne des cours de chant à des enfants le week-end. Elles ont un fils, grand, brun, peau mate, un peu rebelle, comme Santana, qui est l'ainé d'une petite blonde aux yeux bleus, rigolote et naïve, comme Britt. Oui, j'ai planifié tout leur avenir, et j'suis pas désolé. 8) Chansons/Performances. Teach Your Children : ''L'audio est très beau. Matthew a fait un très bon solo là. Mais avec la perfo, les larmes coulent seules. Surtout que voir Mercedes, Rachel, Sam, Kurt et Blaine pleurer, ça n'a rien arranger. C'était un très beau moment. ''Someday We'll Be Together : ''Super solo ! Mercedes chante pour ses amis. J'ai encore pleuré, not sorry. Par contre la façon dont elle est partie, ''hell no ! Où est le câlin ? Je veux un câlin moi ! The Winner Takes It All : ''J'adore cette chanson à la base, et la reprise est pas si mal que ça, je la trouve vraiment très bonne. La perfo était bien, j'ai vraiment beaucoup aimé. ''Daydream Believer : ''J'aime pas la reprise. Enfin pas vraiment. La chanson est cool mais je sais pas. Ca reste un bon duo mais boarf. Par contre la performance est hyper adorable. Tous ces enfants tout mignons. C'était trop bien. J'ai adoré. ''This Time : ''Lea est tout simplement parfaite sur cette chanson. Les paroles correspondent bien à Rachel et aux autres personnages. Je ressens vraiment les paroles. La performance m'a bien fait pleurer. C'était parfait. ''I Lived : ''*se roule par terre en pleurant* Cette performance était juste incroyable. Magnifique. Parfaite. Géniale. Tout le monde était là. Anciens, comme nouveaux. Les adultes également. Tous là pour célébrer leur futur. Voir Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Sugar, Jake, Ryder, Joe, Unique etc.. C'était génial. Aaaaaah bordel qu'ils vont me manquer. Je les porterais dans mon coeur à jamais. ♥ La phrase à la fin aussi, j'ai adoré, car elle est très belle et très vraie. «''See the world not as it is, but as it should be.» ♥ Mais bien sûr, c'est pas parce que la série est finie que je vais arrêter de suivre le cast. Je vais suivre leurs vies à tous pendant encore un long moment, je vais pas les laisser partir comme ça, namého. J'aimerais vous dire au revoir, sauf que "this time no one's gonna say goodbye ♪" vous aussi vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi *évite une brique* je sais que vous êtes contents. 8D Maintenant je vais retourner pleurer en écoutant toutes les chansons de Glee pour les 50 prochaines années. 8D ♥